The Rose
by Yana125
Summary: Yusei had a weakness. But as Zone rose he forgot about it and Antinomy couldn't do anything just watch. NO YAOI! SPOILERS... no more


_Back with an other sad story… I don't own anything!_

* * *

In Antinomy's opinion Yusei's hiding place was really strange. It was dark, cold and empty like every other building in the city, but the strangest thing was the lack of any glasses. There were no windows, no mirrors, not even the screen of the computer reflected the faces looking at it. It was like the owner of the base didn't want to see his reflection. Sometimes Antinomy wanted to ask Yusei about it but always changed his mind. The legendary duellist looked so tired and depressed despite he never stopped fighting with the Machine Emperors.

A week after their meeting Antinomy learnt the daily routine of his saviour and soon followed it: in the morning they went fighting, when they came back at sunset they upgraded their weapons then went to sleep for a few hours. These were the every days of their life. They went everywhere together, fought together, worked together, protected each other. They didn't want to lose the only company they had in this dead world.

But soon Antinomy found out Yusei had an other company.

Their hiding place was the Momentum reactor. Yusei had rebuilt some parts of it and after Antinomy joined him he helped in the building too. In a few months the place became a little underground research basis for creating more and better weapons. The basis was just the two of theirs but there was one place in it which Antinomy was forbid to enter. It was Yusei's room. Antinomy never thought about sneaking in there. He respected Yusei for being his idol and his saviour. He would never do anything on purpose to lose his trust.

One night after finishing a new weapon, Antinomy sighed and wiped his forehead with his palm. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than a little sleep. But before resting he had to tell Yusei about the finished project so tomorrow they could use it. So he stood up from the table and walked down two floors to Yusei's room. This part of the basis was darker than to others. Just a few lamps lit the long corridor so Antinomy had to be careful to not trip over something. When he reached the door he lifted up his arm to knock but he stopped. He heard talking coming out from the room. Who was Yusei speaking with? There was nobody, just the two of them.

"Wait here!" said Yusei clearer. He was approaching the door. "I'll be back in a minute!"

Antinomy started panicking. Yusei would see him, he would be angry and kick him out of here. He didn't want this to happen. He quickly looked around and in the last moment jumped behind some barrels. A second later the door opened and Yusei rushed out. He ran up the stairs and soon his steps were not heard.

Antinomy stood up slowly and looked at the opened door. A warm light was coming out from the room which was like a little bright heaven in the darkness of the corridor. The man looked at the stairs then back at the door. Curiosity killed the cat but he had to find out what was going on in this room. If Yusei was speaking with an other survivor, he had to know. If Yusei was speaking to himself he had to know. He didn't want his only company to mentally break down. After thinking this through, he took a deep breath and entered Yusei's room.

The room was empty. There were some D-Wheel pieces, blueprints on the wall but no living creature. The only thing that didn't match with the sight was a single red rose on the middle of the table which was planted in a back pot. Antinomy walked closer to the flower. He couldn't tell when was the last time he had seen a rose or any other flower. He carefully touched the soft petals. Was Yusei speaking to this rose?

Suddenly a yell like a wounded animal's filled the room. Antinomy jumped away from the table and turned around but the owner of the yell attacked him so quickly that he didn't see anything and just noticed in the next moment that he was thrown against the wall. His shoulder was in so much pain he couldn't stand on his legs. He slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Antinomy coughed then looked up. Yusei was looking down at him with pure rage in his eyes.

"You tried to hurt her…" he hissed dangerously.

_Her?_ Antinomy looked around the room again. There was still nobody in there. Then who was _she_?

"I can't let you hurt her… I can't…" continued Yusei. He walked to the table and started brushing the blood-red petals gently. "Nobody can hurt her…"

Antinomy finally understood. The mysterious _she_ was the rose.

"Yusei… I didn't want to hurt it…"

"Don't call her an _it_!" Yusei yelled and hit the table with his fists. "Now you want to hurt her feelings too? Leave her alone!"

Antinomy was shocked to see Yusei acting this emotional. The legendary duellist was always so calm and serious and never talked much. But now he seemed to be an other person. He was a broken man who saw the flower as the loved one he had lost.

"I'm sorry…" he said finally. "I didn't want to hurt… her…"

He had to play along. He didn't want to make Yusei angrier and it seemed to work. The man's breathing soon started to become slower and his eyes became calm too. He slowly sat down on a chair, lay down on the desk and started watching the rose like it was the only wonder of the world. And in this case it really was.

Antinomy didn't dare to say anything. He just watched his company in silent. Until now Yusei hid his problems well but now it was clear he had some serious ones. Antinomy was neither better emotionally, but he didn't lock away his pain. When he couldn't bear it anymore he let it all out and with a lighter soul continued his life. Yusei on the other hand…

"I'm so sorry…" Yusei whispered. "I wasn't careful… again… I almost lost you… again…" he buried his face on his arms. "I'm so sorry…"

Antinomy listened to him curiously. Yusei had never told him about himself. He didn't know anything about the time before they had met.

"Who is she?" he asked with a calm voice and prayed Yusei wouldn't start yelling again.

"Everything…" he muttered against his arm. "She was everything to me… And I failed to protect her… I…" Yusei suddenly sat up and looked at Antinomy. His eyes were watery but the sadness was replaced by realisation. "What are you doing here?"

Antinomy swallowed.

"I came down to talk to you and heard that you were talking to someone and I started worrying…" he explained quickly with one breath but it seemed Yusei wasn't listening to him.

"Get out of here…" Yusei slowly stood up.

"Yusei, I…" Antinomy stood up too and tried to not pay attention to the pain.

"DON'T CALL ME YUSEI!" he shouted. "YUSEI DIED WITH HER! GET OUT!"

He didn't have to tell Antinomy a third time. The duellist left the room as quickly as possible, not even looking back for a minute. He didn't stop until he got to his room and shut the door behind him. For a while Antinomy just breathed heavily. Tomorrow Yusei would definitely send him away. He made him really angry. But he had been just worried! He had wanted to make sure his friend was all right. But Yusei wasn't all right at all. He hated his reflection, hated his name, hated emotions. The only thing he loved was that little rose. And in his opinion Antinomy had wanted to hurt it… _her_. If he knew something about the legendary duellist it was that he would protect everyone dear to him with all of his power. And now Antinomy became an enemy…

The next day Antinomy prepared for the worst but to his greatest surprise nothing happened. They continued their daily routine and it seemed like if Yusei completely forgot about what had happened. Antinomy was glad and worried at the same time. He was happy that Yusei didn't send him away but his behaviour was strange… He had to keep an eye on him.

It was the first time he saw his friend breaking down and it was not the last time.

* * *

Antinomy rushed into the emergency room of their basis. It had been already five years since they had built it but they never needed it. But now it changed. The former Duel Monsters champion put a bleeding body on the table.

"Hang in there!" he said and ran to the little blood-bank and took out a few bags. He connected a bag to a sterile IV line, walked back to the table, placed the bag on a pole and stung the needle into a vein of the neck. When Antinomy joined Yusei he had had to learn how to use guns and other weapons, and he had had to learn the basics of first aid. It came handy a lot of times when they had bruises but now it was more than a simple bruise. Just after placing a tape on the needle he remembered what had just happened.

They had tested a new weapon. Everything had gone well until a Machine Emperor had appeared from nowhere and had attacked them. Yusei's D-Wheel had exploded with the owner sitting on it. The machine hadn't noticed Antinomy and when it had gone away he had picked up Yusei and had ran back to the basis.

Yusei was in a bad condition. The lower parts of his legs were gone, both of his arms were burnt, and it seemed he had breathed in some chemicals and fire because his breath was like swallowing. His torso was shaking and he was gritting his teeth and was groaning in pain and sometimes he said names and words but Antinomy didn't understand them.

Adrenalin rushed in Antinomy's veins. He had to stop the bleeding… But how? He wasn't a doctor! But he was the only hope of his friend… He couldn't let him to die… So Antinomy took a deep breath and ran to the computer. He would find there all information he needed.

Many blood-bags and countless hours later Antinomy managed to stop the bleeding of Yusei's legs. It wasn't the best job but his friend was still alive and that was the most important thing. After the legs Antinomy turned his attention to the arms. Both of it was black like coal and the man had a bad feeling that Yusei soon wouldn't have any limbs.

"An… Antinomy…?"

The man looked at his friend's face. Since he put a mask on his face his breathing became steady but now it was in a rush. Yusei's eyes were hazy but full with panic.

"Everything's all right Yusei" Antinomy tried to calm Yusei down but he knew it was useless.

"Where is she…?" he stuttered with fear in his voice and it seemed he had a nightmare despite the fact that he was awake. He barely had a voice which was weak and hoarse. Antinomy thought maybe the chemicals damaged his vocal folds. "She was here a moment ago… I have to find her… She's in danger…"

And with that Yusei tried to sit up but Antinomy pushed him back.

"You're not going anywhere Yusei!" _You don't have legs to walk with_, he added but didn't have enough courage to say it out loud. He didn't want to depress Yusei even more.

"But I have to find her!" he yelled. "I have to protect her!"

Antinomy sighed and took a syringe in his hand.

"I'll give you a little morphine" he said. "You'll be feeling better."

"No!" Yusei protested. "I have to find her!"

It was clear Yusei won't cooperate with him. He put down the syringe and looked at Yusei again.

"I'll bring her here."

Yusei's eyes widened in shock and for a moment he forgot to breath. He looked at Antinomy with disbelief. After a while it seemed he was trying to find any lie in his sentence.

"You'll bring her here?" he asked and Antinomy nodded. "How do you know where she is?"

"Trust me, I know."

He could read from Yusei's expression that he didn't believe him but soon he nodded. Antinomy nodded too and after thinking about it for a moment he quickly tied Yusei to the table. He didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"HEY!" Yusei shouted at him and tried to fight back but he was weak and was already tied down. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU COWARD!"

"I'll be back soon."

Antinomy turned around and ran to Yusei's room. Even if he barely had a voice, his friend's shouting echoed in the basis and he heard it even three floors lower as clear like he didn't go anywhere. A few minutes later when Antinomy returned, Yusei was still shouting.

"YOU WANT MY DEATH! YOU…" Yusei didn't continue. He noticed what Antinomy was holding in his hands. A black pot with a red rose planted on it.

"I told you I'd bring her here" Antinomy said with a sad smile and walked to Yusei's side. "There's no need to worry. She's here."

Yusei's wide eyes narrowed and with a hazy gaze he watched the flower. The rose had a good effect on him. His breath became steady again and he stopped trying to sit up. Antinomy was glad he finally calmed down but maybe it was a bit too early…

Yusei tried to lift up his arm to touch the petals but his limb didn't move. Just his shoulder was moving.

"Wha…" It was the first time Yusei looked at himself and the sight of his black arms shocked him. "No… No… No!"

Antinomy was scared for a moment. Yusei was shaking in panic and the only thing that would calm him down was touching the rose but without any skin on his arms… So Antinomy did the first thing that came to his mind. He touched the blossom to Yusei's face and hoped it would work.

This took Yusei off guard. He froze and tried to figure out what had just happened. Soon he realised what was touching his face and looked at Antinomy with wide eyes. Antinomy smiled.

"Better?"

Yusei nodded and closed his eyes. His tensed body relaxed and once again he started breathing properly. Antinomy sighed and in the few minutes they stayed like this he observed the arms. Yusei couldn't use them and they were like coal on bones. He had to do it before it was too late.

"Yusei?"

Called man looked at him with watery eyes. Antinomy swallowed.

"You're still in danger" he started explaining. "Your arms don't look really good. I have to do what's necessary" he stopped and waited for Yusei's response. When the man slowly nodded, he continued. "I have to put her on the table but don't worry! She will be next to you. She won't leave you."

At first Antinomy thought Yusei would start yelling again but he was surprised to see him nodding. Slowly he took the flower away from his face and put it on the table. Yusei followed the rose with his gaze and it didn't seem he would want to look anywhere else. Easy part finished, now came the difficult one…

Antinomy walked to the sink and took out a cold and wet towel from it.

"Yusei?" he asked when he walked back to his friend. "I have to place it on your eyes. You would feel better."

Well it was partly true. Yusei had a high fewer, but mainly he wanted to cover his eyes to avoid another panic attack. He didn't want Yusei to see what he would do to his arms.

Again it seemed like Yusei would argue but after looking at the rose for one last time he turned his head to the ceiling and nodded. Antinomy covered his eyes and forehead and before he started anything he made sure Yusei wouldn't see anything. After giving Yusei a bigger doze of morphine he sat down and continued saving his only friend's life.

Antinomy decided it would be the best to remove both arms completely. This way he could connect the machine limbs to Yusei's body easier but first of all he didn't have to use a saw. Yusei was already in a critical mental state, he didn't need the horrible noises too.

The morphine didn't seem to be enough but he couldn't give him more. So after a few hours Yusei was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He murmured names and words which Antinomy still couldn't understand but in the third hour his words became clearer.

"I'm sorry Aki…" he sobbed suddenly. "I'm so sorry…"

Antinomy tried not to pay attention to his friend's weeping but the sound was like hundreds of needles stabbing his heart. So _her_ name was Aki… In other circumstances he would have been happy to find out her name. But now the most important thing was to save his friend's life. He couldn't care about any other thing.

In the next few days Yusei was sleeping deeply. His always high fewer slowly dropped and soon his temperature became average. Sometimes he suddenly woke up from his nightmares and started babbling then fell back to sleep.

Antinomy was always with him and when he wasn't he tried to get back as soon as possible. Time passed by too slowly and with that the man became more worried. He felt so useless. He had done everything he could but now everything was up to Yusei. He had to gain his health and power back. He had to survive.

On the second day when Antinomy was working on the fingers of Yusei's new arm, his gaze somehow travelled to the rose. Although the sunlight never reached it deep under the surface, the flower looked healthy and beautiful. Maybe it was just Antinomy's imagination but it seemed like it was looking at the broken body on the table, trying to lean down to touch his face like it was longing for the connection. Antinomy watched it for a while then did the most unexpected thing.

"So… Miss Aki…"

Antinomy was shocked for a while. He started to talk to a flower. He felt so stupid and was up to turn back to the arm to forget what had just happened when he noticed that the flower was actually… turning its attention to him… The man's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. He was just hallucinating… Plants don't have an attention. Plants just grow and grow and die when there's no nutrient, water and sunlight. Plants are just living but have no soul like humans.

But soon he noticed the aura of the rose. Why hadn't he felt it yet? It was so warm, it almost burnt his skin, and just the sight of the red petals eased his soul. It was like the rose was possessed by a human. It had feelings, thoughts and surely had attention too. Antinomy bit his bottom lip and collected all of his courage.

"You know… Yusei loves you really much…" Antinomy felt so embarrassed. He told the most obvious thing to the rose. He imagined a girl's face, arching one of her brows and looking at him like an idiot. _I noticed it, thank you_, she said. Antinomy laughed at this then continued with a soft and serious voice. "I know you're worried. I am too. Yusei needs both of us now. We can't let him lose hope."

He felt the rose was agreeing with him and he continued his one-sided conversation with it… _her_. Even if she didn't have a mouth to respond, she was a really good company. Antinomy told her everything about himself and when he got to a part that wasn't that clear, he explained everything about it. She listened to him patiently and sent him encouraging feelings. Antinomy hadn't spoken that freely in a long time. He was glad Yusei was there but he wasn't a good company when he wanted to talk and soon Antinomy felt that he will be ill because of the lack of talking. But the rose washed away those thoughts in a minute.

The fourth day was a horrible nightmare.

When Antinomy noticed Yusei opened his eyes he was glad that his friend was finally feeling better. He walked to him to greet him and explain him what had happened. Yusei listened to him carefully and when Antinomy got to the part about the amputation, he looked down at himself.

The tried face reflected great fear, sorrow and anger. Yusei's breathing became faster and his lips started to tremble. Antinomy prepared for the worst.

"Why…" Yusei's voice was still a shadow of his original voice and it seemed it wouldn't be healthy again. "Why am I still alive…?"

"Yusei…" Antinomy tried to calm him down but failed again.

"Why am I still alive!" he yelled. "There were other people who should be alive! They were better people than me! WHY ME?"

"Yusei!" Antinomy had to hold Yusei down who started shaking. "Remember! You were the one who told me that there was a reason that we had survived! As long as we're alive there is still hope!"

Yusei stopped moving but not because of Antinomy's words. His shaking was replaced by sobbing.

"I want to die… I want to die…" and he repeated it over and over again. Antinomy couldn't stand it anymore. He gave him morphine and waited till Yusei was sleeping again.

Antinomy sat down and watched the still murmuring Yusei. He couldn't give up. The legendary duellist was the hope of everyone who was still alive… He must go forward to show the path to a better tomorrow… He just couldn't give up now even if it was the easy way.

From the sleeping man Antinomy slowly turned to the flower. He didn't see any changes but he knew her soul was crying.

The next day when Antinomy walked to the emergency room, he froze at the door. Yusei was awake. After his condition the other day he seemed to be completely conscious now. He was training his legs carefully when Antinomy entered.

"Antinomy" he said not even looking up. There was no pain in his voice just… nothing. It was empty like the city they lived in. There were no emotions, not even a little. This made Antinomy a little worried but he put away his fears for a while. Maybe Yusei was still under the shock of losing all of his limbs. He would be better in a few weeks.

"How do you feel?" asked Antinomy and walked next to Yusei. "You were unconscious for a few days."

"Better" Yusei answered. "Are those legs and arms finished?"

Antinomy turned to the desk in the room where he worked on the machine limbs for Yusei.

"Just the arms" he replied.

"Let's test them" Yusei stopped training his legs. "I need my arms."

Antinomy spent half of the day with attaching the arms to Yusei's shoulders. The process was painful because he had to connect the nerves with the mechanism but Yusei didn't let out a sound any the less that he had refused the morphine. Antinomy started worrying. This wasn't the Yusei he had met. That Yusei had been calm and serious but definitely had had emotions. But this Yusei was like a robot. No emotions, no feelings.

"There's no hope here" said Yusei suddenly. Antinomy opened his mouth to disagree with him, but he continued. "But we still have one chance."

Antinomy's stopped working on the arm and looked up with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Yusei fixed his gaze on the ceiling and his eyes finally showed a little emotion after a long time, but it wasn't what Antinomy was expecting. It was maniac resolve.

"We will change everything" he explained. "We will change the flow of time and guide it to a better future. We will travel back in time and change the past."

"Yusei…" Antinomy started but the other man interrupted him.

"Yusei was weak. Yusei had too many emotions. Yusei died with her" Yusei's eyes narrowed. "But Zone is strong. Zone has no emotions just intentions. Today Zone was born."

Antinomy's eyes widened in horror. What had happened to his friend? The other day he had been so broken, he had been so emotional, but now… Changing the past was a good plan. Anything was better than this hell. But if it meant he had to lose his friend…

"I'll help you" said Antinomy and with this sentence he meant two things. He will help his friend to gain his goal. They will change the past and will make a better future for everyone. But he will also help him to gain back his true self. Fudo Yusei became a notion. It meant hope for everyone who heard it. He couldn't be lost.

But Antinomy didn't know that the other day had been the last time he had seen Yusei breaking down. He didn't know it had been the last time he had seen his true friend.

* * *

The years passed by and they soon became decades. The everyday explosions ended as the last Machine Emperors faded from the city leaving a silent hell behind them. The sky was always covered by grey clouds, the environment was dead, nothing could live in a place like this.

Antinomy was sitting on the debris which had been the part of a wall once. He was old now. The top of his head was bald and the remaining par of his hair was white. He also had a white moustache and beard, and a deep but healed scar crossed his forehead.

He couldn't believe how many years had passed. It was already more than a half century since the attack of the Machine Emperors. He still remembered the fights, the fear and the loneliness. But now it was all gone. No Machines, no fear and he was not alone. About two decades ago he had met with Paradox. He couldn't believe his eyes that there had been any other survivor. But he had been happy. There had been the three of them. Then a year ago they had found Aporia. The man had been broken but he had crying in happiness when they had brought him to their base. Now there was the four of them. Paradox, Aporia, Antinomy and Zone.

Antinomy sighed and stood up. They were all working on the time machine Zone wanted to make to change the past. They were close to their goal but still too far away. They all became old. Their life was nearing to the end and they still didn't do any actions against this terrible future. Everyone knew it, Zone knew it. He worked day and night without stopping for a moment to rest. This gave all of them hope to continue when they felt tried. If Zone didn't give up yet they neither should. They had to do their best to…

Antinomy stopped on one of the corridors of their hiding place. Ever since Zone got his machine limbs he was working all day and Antinomy never saw his friend going back to his room. He was just working like a maniac in the lab…

The man felt a sudden pulling in his soul like a sufferer was asking for his help. And the voice… it was so faint, so fragile, so… _feminine_?

Antinomy's eyes widened and started to run towards the only place where this voice could come from. He didn't care how much his knees were aching, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. As he opened the door of the room where he was heading to the sight shocked him.

Everything was covered in decades old dust. The D-Wheel parts were corroded, the blueprints on the wall were torn, but what fixed Antinomy's attention was on the desk. A red rose, once so beautiful and bright coloured, now wilted and almost dead.

"Miss Aki…" Antinomy hesitantly walked to the desk. "What happened…?"

The familiar aura of the rose was almost gone. With all of her power she was asking for help and it seemed she didn't notice the presence of the man. She wanted, needed to see only one person and Antinomy knew who he was.

"I'll take you to him" he said and picked up the pot.

As Antinomy was running to the main lab he time to time looked down at the rose. He couldn't imagine what had happened to her. The last time he had seen her she was so healthy… But how many years ago this had been? Twenty? Or maybe twenty-five? After Paradox had joined them Antinomy had had someone to talk to so after a while he had stopped visiting the flower. He had thought Zone would take care of her. She was her everything…

"Zone!" called Antinomy when he entered the lab. Zone was all alone in there and when Antinomy arrived he didn't turn around neither said anything. He seemed to be too busy with his work. "Zone!" Antinomy repeated and stepped closer. "Would you stop for a moment?"

For a while it seemed Zone still didn't hear him but then he put down the tools and turned around. As the years passed Zone's body had become more and more like a machine. He had machine arms and legs, a voice supporter touching lightly his throat and a mask. When thirty years ago Zone had fist put it on he had said it had been for protecting his face but Antinomy knew it was just an excuse. Zone hated his face and didn't want others to see it. On the mask there was just a straight opening for his eyes and a shape similar to his criminal mark on it.

"What is it, Antinomy?" thanks to the voice supporter he could talk but it distorted his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Antinomy asked and lifted up the rose. He couldn't see Zone's eyes but he knew he was looking at the flower. The rose's aura strengthened a little and Antinomy could almost see a thin and trembling hand reaching out for Zone.

"I don't know what you mean" said Zone finally.

Antinomy gritted his teeth. He felt great anger growing inside him which soon erupted.

"I found her in this condition in your room!" he yelled. "When was the last time you were in your room? When was the last time you talked to _her_?"

The Antinomy's greatest shock Zone chuckled but there were no positive feelings on it.

"Her?" Zone asked. "It's just a dead rose, Antinomy."

Antinomy's heart started aching when he heard a woman's painful cry. The hand one last time reached out desperately then started lowering and soon faded. Little by little the rose's aura became weaker and weaker.

"How could you say it…" the man whispered then continued with a louder voice. "How could you say it! Don't you remember how important she was to you? Don't you remember how you loved and protected her? Aki is dying Yusei!"

If this had any effects on Zone, he didn't show any. He slowly turned back to the table and continued his work.

"I thought you remember it, Antinomy" he said. "Yusei died with her a long time ago. Yusei was weak because of his emotions, but Zone is strong."

Antinomy couldn't believe his ears. How could he forget? The man remembered every time Yusei had broken down and had needed his precious rose to guide him out from the darkness. Antinomy wished to see that weak Yusei again. This would mean he was still a human inside. But the man knew there was nothing to hope in. The Yusei he knew was forever gone.

He carefully embraced the pot and turned to leave.

"You forgot about the present, Zone" Antinomy said and started heading towards the door.

"There is nothing to remember to in the present" he heard Zone's answer as he left the lab.

As Antinomy was walking on the corridors he looked down at the rose with sad eyes. She was in an even worth shape. The leaves and the petals were wizened and the all the colours faded. Even her aura was almost impossible to notice.

"I'm so sorry Ms Aki…" Antinomy whispered. "It's all my fault… I stopped visiting you… I trusted Yusei… I thought he would take care of you because he loved you so much… But Zone is cold like ice… He cares about the future, he wants to change the past but… how could he forget about you…"

The rose didn't answer. It would never answer.

* * *

When Bruno got back a part of Antinomy's memories, he didn't remember the most important things about Zone, his plan and his own mission. But one picture returned to his mind. It was Yusei and his dear rose.

Bruno was glad to meet with the rose personally. Aki was a really nice girl. She was clever, friendly and gentle to everyone. And her aura was strong just like the rose's. Even when Bruno hadn't remembered anything, by feeling it he had known they had already met.

From the distance he watched him and her. They were close to each other and Bruno could tell they had a stronger bond between the two of them than with the others. They were close but still too shy and frightened to leave the solid ground of friendship and step on the next level. Bruno liked seeing this. It was better than seeing the depressed Yusei with the rose who would never respond.

When he remembered this picture, Bruno clenched his fists. He couldn't understand Zone… He wanted to destroy the city where the love of his life lived? There must be some other way to change the past and make a better future…

"Bruno?"

Bruno quickly turned to the source of the voice. Yusei was repairing his D-Wheel a few meters away.

"Would you run a simulation? I'm not really sure it would work properly" Yusei stepped away from the D-Wheel and looked at Bruno. For a while Bruno just observed his friend's eyes then with a smile on his face he turned back to the computer.

"Of course" he said and started typing.

Yusei's eyes were the same as he remembered but there was something in those that hadn't been there the last time he had seen them. Maybe his face barely showed any emotions but his eyes were full with life and feelings. Those eyes would see the bright side of the world, those eyes would look at his friends with care, those eyes would look at his dear rose with love and would never forget her no matter what happens. He wanted Zone to face Yusei and Team 5D's to see the never fading hope. Antinomy had failed to help his friend but Bruno trusted the Signers. They would guide Zone back to Yusei and the rose would be brighter and more beautiful than before.

* * *

_Zone is so much fun to write. Making the characters suffer and torturing them emotionally? Anytime._

_At first I couldn't decide how to publish it. I looked at the number of words and I was like "OMG! Nobody would read that much at a stretch!" It was like with the Kill Bill movies when Tarantino had wanted to make an about six-hour-long movie when the others had said "Nobody would sit in a cinema that long, man!" But then I thought over the story and decided to not cut it in two because it would just ruin it. So here it is! Really long, really sad, but I like it ^.^ Except the ending… I was in a hurry to finish it before the new episode coming out so yeah… But I hope you liked it!_

_Btw, did you listen to the new OST? Zone's Battle is epic! Especially that choir part X3_

_**AkaJenny1**, if you're reading: I can't reply your message O.o_

_**EDIT***just watched episode 149*: ... My great amv idea was just thrown out the window..._


End file.
